


遊戲

by Aa1434680



Category: satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 7





	遊戲

游戏

我独自一个人站在这个警局门口，这即将是我接下来要生活的地方，我将在这里开启我的警察生涯，而我面对这个破旧窄小的警局显得很茫然，不断有人从我身边走过去，在我的思考里，时间被无限放慢，身边人的动作却快得让人看不清，片刻后，我清醒过来，我该进去了，进去我自己选的故事里。

我的故事，是被我自己改写的。

我毕业之后就进了警局，很小很偏僻的一个小城镇，简单来说，就是被发配到这边来的， 我读警校的时候，所有的课成绩都是第一，射击、跟踪、反侦查、所有的考试，所有的课程，我比别人要聪明，也比别人要努力，射击室的枪被我的手磨掉一层表面。

我是老师口中说的，前途最为光明的那一类人。

但事情都是在那件事之后开始变的，我们毕业前的最后一次考试，严格来说，也不算是考试，是完完全全的实战。

在这场救援中，表现如何，都会决定我们未来的命运。

一个劫匪劫持了一个女孩子，用一把锋利的长刀架在那个女孩最漂亮最脆弱的部位-脖子。

我们站在他们对面，那把刀亮得能将所有人的身影照进去，明晃晃的，太阳反射到刀上都有些刺眼，女孩很害怕，身体不断地颤抖，汗从她的脸上渗出，滑过脖子，滴落在地上，我似乎听见了那滴汗里蕴藏着的恐惧和害怕，那把刀架在女孩的脖子上很久了，只要劫匪一用力，她的喉管就会被割开，她新鲜滚烫的血液会喷溅到我们每一个人身上，像是一场神圣的洗礼，也是一场对我们无能的审判，她漂亮的喉管会断裂，露出里面的骨头和筋，还会有红得刺眼的血肉暴露在空气里，她的脖子将无力地扭向一边，她亮晶晶的双眼即将黯淡，瞳孔缩小，失去所有的焦距，她的血液都会从巨大的刀口，血肉模糊的喉咙里流出来，滴落在沙土里，说不定会渗得很深很深，被热辣辣的空气蒸发，她死后她的细胞也不会停止工作，它们依旧卖力地工作，会逐渐腐烂，过不多久，细胞就会变成细菌，侵蚀她的皮肤，苍蝇和细菌会从伤口进入她的大脑，那边的好东西更多，她会变肿变大，会变得很丑，她年轻而鲜活的生命都在那把刀之下，那把刀决定了她未来是漂亮还是腐烂。

看着那个女孩，我的身体有些不受控制，我的大脑不允许我看着她死去，我的耳边响起，老师常常对我说的一句话：“子瑜，你太善良了”

我开了枪，义无反顾，子弹从我的枪管射出，火药在空气中燃烧，擦过女孩的头皮，干脆利落地击穿了劫匪的大脑，火药的味道我至今还能想起来，那个画面不断在我的脑海中重播，那是我第一次杀人，我明明应该颤抖，涌上来的却是巨大的快感，我看着劫匪的眼神逐渐黯淡，他甚至来不及扭曲他的表情，我就已经把他的头给打爆了，他便无法再杀死那个女孩子。

我遵循了我的大脑，我的潜意识，但是没有遵循制度。

我看着劫匪的身子无力地滑落，脑浆全数喷洒在女孩的脸上，恶心的脑浆落在那张漂亮的脸上，很鲜明的对比，在我看来，女孩显得更美了，因为她看起来脆弱又精致，死里逃生更让她的美多出了一份珍贵，她抬起眼望向我，我在其中看见了无意识的茫然和恐惧，女孩转过身吐了。

我拿着枪站在原地，对旁边的吵闹没有反应，带头的上级指着我的脸怒吼，我也没有任何表情，我的脑子里满都是女孩那张沾了脑浆和血液的脸。

我被上级责令，肩上担了一个过度杀人的罪名，我做了很多很多次心理评估，还有精神病测试，各式各样的测试，在他们看来，实在是无法理解，我为何如此冲动打爆了那个劫匪的头，明明事情还有余地，但是被一颗子弹结束了，劫匪的人生是，我的人生也是，也被那颗子弹改写，说实在的，我当时想的都是那个女孩会死去的画面，她太年轻太漂亮了，我一想到她会发烂发臭，被火化后埋到土里，也会被老鼠啃咬掉最后的骨头。

一想到这些，我就控制不住我自己，我的大脑总有一个声音命令我开枪，我被我的潜意识支配，我意识到，我出了什么问题，我居然会觉得他的死亡对于我而言是个好事。

而我是一个警察，我不能这么想，也不能这么做，对吧。

我本来应该顺利的去大城市的反黑组，重案组缉毒组去发光发热，现在站在这个有些破旧的警局门口，预备开启我接下来的日子。

与我同行的还有两个人，看起来也是相当优秀的人，原因尚且不明，为什么会来到这里，大家都很默契地没有问，也没有人说。

一个叫名井南，一个叫做朴志效，我在接下来的日子里，跟她们产生了许多的纠葛，并持续了很多年，我们被命运捆绑在一起，即使在我们死后，也在一起。

带我们的上级叫做俞定延，据同事说，她是整个警局最不好惹的一个人，之前在城市里，一言不合就指着上级的脸破口大骂，当着局长的面掀桌子，在桌椅倒塌的轰然声中，桌物倒塌一地，满天都是飞纸，她黑色的军靴踩在那些写满字的纸上，踩过的也是局长铁青的脸，再有能力的人，也只能被发配到这里。

但在我看来，俞定延总是笑嘻嘻的，跟我们唠嗑一些有的没的，时常还会纠正我的语言发音，认真地一字一句地教我怎么读怎么念，在我晚回家的时候，第二天桌上总是会有一颗水蜜桃，像是作为我加班的奖赏。

南和志效时常吵架，都是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但她们吵得不亦乐乎，也以此为乐，谁都觉得自己讨厌对方，其实不然，有什么东西早就在这些争吵中生根发芽。

啊，忘了说，我救的那个女孩子，叫做林娜琏，她受了很大的惊吓，在警校附近的医院疗养，我被勒令停课的时候常常没事做，我去哪儿都没权限，但是去医院还是可以的。

林娜琏被救援后，第一次见到我的时候，她有点害怕，我的脸让她想起来了一些不好的画面，恶心的，令人反胃的，但是很快她就平复下来了。

我们成了朋友，在她修养的日子里，和我停课的日子里。

但当我恢复学业，准备毕业的时候，我又去找了她，人去楼空，像是从未出现过，没有任何记录，没有人知道她去哪了，像是人间蒸发，但是护士说，她是自己走出去的，没有人威胁她。

我向警方申请了很多次，但是他们都把我当傻子，一个行动自如的成年人，会出什么事呢？

况且，我是杀人犯的女儿，并且我杀了人，我说的话大多都不被人当成真的。

我的父亲也是个警察，是最优异的警察，立了许多战功，自打小时候起，他就是我的偶像，但在我成年的时候，他因为杀人被抓了。

一个警察，杀了人，很好笑吧，执法懂法却不守法。

但是他什么也没有说，人是他杀的，他承认了。

但是我不相信，我一直都不相信是他，也许是我对他的英雄幻想，才导致我不相信他杀人。

所有证据都摆在我面前，我也不信。

我停课后去看了他，他朝我大吼，隔着玻璃窗都能看见的面目狰狞，他骂我，将自己的前途都悉数毁了，而他呢，自己也把自己人生毁了，有什么资格来说我呢，一个伟岸像英雄般的人物，被困在这几平米的牢房，度过自己的余生。

去年对我来说像是一场梦，我自己改写了自己的故事，警局里也没什么事，常常都是上街劝老奶奶不要互相辱骂，帮她们修修东西，抓抓一些毛头小贼，这个镇上的人大多数都很善良，作奸犯科的事情有，但是少见，但这是镇的表面，有很深很脏的东西，在另外一边。

她们称它为脏街，脏街的人，什么样子的都有，妓女，毒贩，吸毒者，黑社会都在这里。

在这里，违法的事稀松平常，法律在这里只是个字眼，没有人遵守。

这条街，警察也没法管，上头有人，警察只能像个戏子一样，去到脏街走走过场，其余的什么都没法做。

为了这事俞定延差点咬碎了牙齿，她在那边被压着，导这个破地方还被压着。

“妈的，都是蛇鼠一窝，谁都不比谁干净”俞定延骂骂咧咧的。

南和志效的脸色都变得相当不好看，她们似乎想起了什么，大概是来到这里的原因，

关系，垫脚石，压制，手段，这是她们来到这里的原因。

过了很久，她们才告诉我什么会来到这里，但是当时，这些已经不重要了。

我被分配了一个任务，关于脏街的，警察是没办法光明正大的进去，但是我们有别的方式，  
例如，卧底。

俞定延塞给我的那个档案袋，装载着一个警察的过去和她的未来，她的所有都变成了一列一列的黑字，但是只存在于这里，她的过去被抹干净了。

除了这张纸，没有再能证明她是警察的东西，就只有这个。

平井桃，23岁，卧底时间，4年，她在那条脏街里，已经呆了四年了。

未来她还要呆多久，我不知道，可能会一辈子在里面，卧底没有未来，在完成任务之前。

档案袋里还有一把钥匙和纸条，是碰头的地址。

我去到了那个宅子，距离脏街并不是很远，很普通，隐藏在周围的宅子中间，存在感很低，我打开了门进去，院子里养了一些花草，还有一个很大的沙包放在中央，一张桌子，几张椅子，桌上还有遗留的啤酒瓶，我能想象到那个人在院子里对着月亮唱歌喝酒的场景，在这个时候，我突然被人从后面袭击，她干脆利落地勒住了我的脖子，将我压制在地上，我的脸与地板亲密地接触，尘土涌进我的鼻子里，呛得我不能呼吸，我的手不断挥舞，抓到的却只是空气，压着我的人问我：

“你是谁”

我的脸被地板压得变形，说不出话来，她松了一点劲，但还是压着我，但好歹让我能够说话了。

我说出了交接的暗号，“You got two choices”

我背上的人很明显愣了一下，松开了制住我的双手，她的膝盖没有再顶着我的背了，我在地上咳嗽了很久，慢慢地爬起身来，姿势很狼狈，我转过头来看向她，她坐到了椅子上，用牙齿敲开了一个啤酒瓶，还把瓶盖吐到了我前面，她大口大口地喝酒，泡沫从她的嘴角滑落，滑过她的脖子，最后消失在锁骨。

YES or YES，我听见她说。

她放下啤酒瓶，走过来把我拉起来，对着我立正敬礼，那一刻，她身上的痞子味完全消失了，即使她在这里呆了四年，她也还是警察，过去是，现在也是。

“警号19961109，平井桃” 她站在阳光下，朝我敬礼，我眼前的人和档案袋上四年前的年轻的照片重合了。

但几秒钟之后，她又恢复了那副吊儿郎当的模样，我明白，这是她的伪装，是她在这泥潭里活下去的方式。

“怎么换了个毛头小子来，喂，你几岁啊，过来坐吧。”平井桃继续喝着她的啤酒。

我走到她身边坐下，她开了一罐啤酒给我，姿势很潇洒，放在我面前的时候，几乎要把它震碎的气势。

“我不喝酒”她撇了我一眼，把递给我的酒拉了回来。

“你比上一个人还无聊”她说的是她上一个对接人，但在档案袋上没有任何显示，她的对接人去了哪里。

“上一个人去哪了？”

“她死了，死在脏街里，我看着她死的，但是我没办法保她，我出来我就会死，我没办法”她低下了头，啤酒瓶把她的指节压得发白，她低垂的眼透露出了哀伤和痛苦，生机在她眼里泯灭，她又痛苦又脆弱，眼看着同伴死去，却无能为力的绝望感吞噬她。

“死在脏街里的人，都死得很惨”

她摇了摇头，甩开了一些不好的记忆。

“好了不说这个了，你都吓坏了，没用鬼，她们怎么会派你来接手我”平井桃一脸鄙夷地看着我。

“我在警校里门门成绩都是第一”我反驳。

“那第一同志，你怎么到这个地方来啦？鸟都不拉屎？您大驾来这里拉屎吗？”

我被呛得无法回应，我也不想说我来到这里的原因。

“好了，不开玩笑了，你都知道点什么，上面的人告诉过你吗？”

我摇了摇头，我对情况一无所知，她叹了口气，对我说：

“我只能跟你讲，接下来的任务很危险，比你在学校的任务危险一万倍，你很有可能今天找到个线索，明天就横尸街头，你明白吗？“

“我杀过人的，是一个劫匪”我说，我想给自己加点底气，在我的线人面前。

她笑得几乎往后倒去，声音是掩盖不住的嘲笑，像是戏台上的戏子， 笑出了眼泪。

“你知道吗？脏街每天死的人，十个手指头都数不过来，死人算什么？”

我这才幡然醒悟，她在脏街里呆了这么久，见过太多的不堪和肮脏，腐败同化了她的思想，死人在这里，什么都不算，只能算是不会泄露消息的哑巴。

她开始给我讲她的故事，她22岁那年，被上面抽中当了卧底，她以为只是一年或者两年，她就能重新当警察，但是四年了，这个任务还没有结束，严格来说，都没有开始，因为之前所调查的一切，都被人从中作梗，消失在夜色里，和死人一起腐烂在地里了，她当时还很年轻，什么都不懂，凭着一腔热血来到这里，从基层的打手做起，打到老大欣赏她，打到每天回家都是伤，只能一个人涂药。

“一个人涂药真的好几把委屈，我都被打了，她都不来疼疼我”她说。

我不知道她说的这个她是谁，也不敢问，我点了点头，佯装理解，继续听她说。

她很努力，靠着一身伤终于爬到了老大身边的位置，代价是她替老大挨了几刀，有一次差点就死了，在心脏旁边。

“妈的，老子肺都差点被捅穿，王八蛋”

“你知道我们要面对的人是谁吗？小崽子”

“我不是小崽子”我小声反驳。

“我们要面对的是，脏街的老大，掌管这一片黑暗的人，她手上的人命多到可以砌一座尸墙，你准备好了吗？”

“我知道，她叫凑崎纱夏”

“还算你不是什么都不知道”她伸手摸了摸我的头，揉散了我的头发，像个温柔的大姐姐。

“我们之前调查到她们走*私贩*毒了，证据线人都有，量很大，就算有关系也保不了的那种量，非常大的数量”

“但就在他们即将抓捕的前一夜，证人被杀了，证据也没了，像烟雾一样消失了，就像没存在过，几天后，他们才找到那具尸体，你知道他变成什么样吗？他的身体被做成了大提琴，喉咙的筋是琴弦，他的身体被塞入了一个大提琴，是她干的，只有她会这么做。

“她是谁？”

“凑崎纱夏”平井桃一脸看白痴的样子看我，然后她接着叙述。

“她很热衷于这种事情，只要有人背叛她，下场都不会太好看，用她的话说，死的比活着的时候好看多了”

我注意到她有点颤栗，像是想到了一些不好的画面，她或许亲眼见证过那个画面，人的身体被撑开，大提琴的木质琴身代替内脏被放在人体内。

“她完全就是个变态。”平井桃又补充了一句。

“死的是上一个对接人的人”

我注意到她用的是上一个对接人这几个字眼避开了那个人的名字，上一个对接人的名字对她来说可能变成了负担。

“她是被自己的线人害死的，那个线人自以为是，以为掌握了证据，威胁凑崎纱夏，就能拿到钱离开，蠢得要命。”

“那个白痴被严刑拷打，牙齿全部敲没了，指甲被拔光，身上插满了钢针，然后他供出了她”

“我给她留过消息，叫她不要来脏街里，她也听了我的，但是没用，凑崎纱夏的势力范围太大了，得知有条子查她，她高兴的都要发疯了，她折磨过很多人，折磨条子还是第一次”

“她还是被抓到了，然后，凑崎纱夏把她切成了，像标本一样的展览片，肉片，脑子和器官也被码的整整齐齐。”

“她死的时候我在旁边看着，但是我没有办法做什么，凑崎纱夏知道我们其中肯定还会有警察的眼睛，她切下去的时候，在观察我们每一个人的表情，有个小弟因为觉得太恶心闭上了眼睛，被她直接一枪崩掉了”

“他们这种人，宁可杀错一千，也不要错过一个，他们不会接受任何的隐患，任何动摇他们位置的人，伤害他们利益的人”

“值得高兴的是，她很信任我。”

“但是每次任务对我来说都是一种考验，这个任务如果她只告诉了我一个人，我告诉给你们听，我马上就会被发现，那我们以前牺牲的同志，就全部白死了，我还不能死”

“我每天都像是在刀尖上行走，我们的时间不多了，行动必须加快，我也藏不了太久了”

她讲的语速很慢，话里的沉重和危险都被遮盖的七七八八，但是剩下的一部分也足够触目惊心。

她走进屋子里，拿出了一支笔和一张纸，写了一个地址给我，叫我去那边找证据。

“记住了吗？记住了就吞下去”她拿着纸对我说。

“啊？”

“这个屋里不能出现证据”

“那我带走就好了啊”

“你这么呆头呆脑，出去就被人发现了，我两就完了”

我没有办法，她的话听起来似乎是正确的，我咬着牙把纸吞了下去，舌尖都是纸接触到唾液被融化的恶心感，剩下的一度卡在了我的喉咙里。

我被呛到的时候，她在旁边大笑，我才意识到这是个玩笑。

“不是我说，你真的太呆了吧，你这样很容易被人骗的”平井桃用手擦去了眼角笑出的泪水。

“你去吧，去这个地方找，过几天再去，可能有眼睛看着你，凡事小心点，看看后面有没有眼睛”她一脸严肃地对我说，眼神凝重，毕竟我们面对的人，又聪明又变态还狡猾。

我朝她敬了个礼，她愣住了，很久很久没有人朝她敬礼了，她的眼角有些湿润，悲伤的情绪一闪而过，她是在羡慕我，我可以走在阳光下，大声地说自己是个警察，但她不行，她隐身在黑暗里，时间没有意义，身份被档案袋上的卧底两字隐藏。

她朝我挥了挥手，示意我可以离开了，我走出门的时候，回头望了望她，她坐在那张椅子上没有动，头低垂着，有液体从她的脸上滴落下来，我该走了，我想。

过了几天，我去了平井桃给我的那个地址，那是一棵树，很大很大的榕树，我围着树走了一圈，脚踩到了一片松软的泥土，是被人扒开过的痕迹，我用手搬开那片区域的泥土，一个盒子逐渐出现在我眼前，我打开来，里面是一些纸和照片和一本笔记本，还有一个透明袋里，有人的头发，我很快就意识到，这是凑崎纱夏的头发，她的dna可能都不存在于警方的数据库里。

这对我们来说是一个巨大的突破，我将东西带回警局给俞定延的时候，她拍了拍我的肩膀，她似乎想问我什么，但是没有问出口，她望了望办公室外面，对我说：

“不要跟任何人说，你线人的名字，只有你一个人知道，你要保护好你自己，你死了，她也就回不来了，你听见了吗？”

即使在警局，也可能会有对方的眼线，没有一处是绝对安全的，对于我们来说，每一处都是刀尖，自己死不要紧，连累别人死，让任务失败，对我们来说，比死更痛苦。

我在一个月的例行检查中，见到了凑崎纱夏，警方每一个月都会去走走场子，俞定延让我去了，

“去踩踩点”。她说。

那天刚到脏街的时候，太阳还很大，我的警服都被汗浸湿了，我们走在脏街路上，像是动物园里的猴子，被所有人围观，人们都在看热闹，人类喜欢冲突，他们不断注视着我们，就是渴望看到我们在这里被杀掉，警察死在这里能让他们更加兴奋。

他们每一个人都有想象过警察在他们面前死去的画面，将神圣和秩序踩在脚底，是罪犯最喜欢做的事情，最好将我们踩到尘土里面去，让我们变得跟他们一样肮脏。

我暗中观察了地形，在这里打起来，我们能有多少胜算，旁边的巷子我也用余光观察着，预备有什么事情发生，但是什么也没发生。

就在这个时候，我见到了凑崎纱夏，她靠在一个机车上面嚼口香糖，说句实话，我看到她的时候完全和平井桃嘴里的变态联系不起来，站在我面前的她，穿着白T和黑仔裤，并没有什么特别之处，看起来叛逆的好像只有她的头发，是金色的，在阳光下闪闪发光，像是熠熠生辉的太阳神，她看起来乖巧的要命，脚上穿着还是匡威的帆布鞋，像是住在你隔壁的平凡又漂亮的大学生。

就这样的人，说实话我很难相信她是个变态，但在后面的日子里，我确确实实感受到了，她就是个变态，为此我付出了一些代价。

她慵懒地靠在机车上，观察着我，眼睛很亮，像是豹子窥探到猎物时的眼神，我像是即将被捕猎的猎物，但我绝不是束手就擒的兔子。

“新面孔哦？有人说过你长得很好看吗？阿sir”

她对着我说，这个时候我看到了站在她旁边的平井桃，她今天化了浓妆，黑色眼线往上挑起，蓝色的眼影布满她的上眼皮，她面无表情，看我的眼神像是看一个垃圾，我依次扫过她们那一群人，没有回应凑崎纱夏的话。

“例行检查，请让一下，多谢”

我掏出警官证对凑崎纱夏说，她站直身体，伸了个懒腰，而后对我做了个请的手势，我绕过她走进歌舞厅，转了一圈，里面的气息让我有点遭不住，几种味道混合起来让人闻了想吐，劣质的酒，恶心的精液，熏人的大麻，还有人们跳舞时的汗味，充斥着我的鼻腔，我的神经元告诉我，我要遭不住了。

歌舞厅里每个人都在打量着我，眼神锐利地已经透过衣服将你研究个遍，在今夜，她们自渎的时候说不定我会出现在她们性幻想里的那种眼神，凑崎纱夏走了进来，她站在我身后，那些人一看到她，便将眼睛从我身上移开，继续做自己的事情，我变成了透明人。

我转过身来，凑崎纱夏站得离我很近，我能闻到她身上传来的香水味，淡淡的幽香窜进我的鼻子里，混合着歌舞厅的味道一起。

“例行检查完了吗？阿sir？”她问我，语气俏皮又嘲讽。

我点了点头，预备绕过她走出去，她又挡着我，脸几乎凑到我面前，她呼出来的鼻息被我如数吸进肺里。

“阿sir，别人跟你说话，至少要回应一下呀，有人跟你说过，你很漂亮吗？”她矮我半个头，半仰起头来看我，眼睛像是刀刃般射穿我的脸，像是捕捉我灵魂，她干净又充满危险性。

“没有，你是第一个”

我抬脚绕过她，走出了歌舞厅的大门，捕捉到阳光的那一刻，我才像是重新活了过来，我想到平井桃在这个地方呆了四年，心中涌出一阵酸涩。

凑崎纱夏的声音在我的背后传来，“阿sir，有空我去找你玩啊”

“随时欢迎你来警局找我玩”听到我说的话，周围的人群传出一声嘘声，似乎在说我的胆子有些大过头了。

“好，你等我！”

我听见她说，然后我就走了，完成了我的任务，走出了脏街，脏街是真的如其名，囊括了法律外的脏物，我每在脏街上走一步，都感觉下一秒大*麻，手指，脚趾，人，那些人在赌场里面输红了眼，甚至把四肢当成筹码，大多都没有好结果。

时间不会被阻拦，时钟顽固地走着，一周后，我下班的时候，在警局门口见到了凑崎纱夏，她如约来了，不是来自首的，是来找我的，虽然我期待着她来自首，但是很显然，这不太可能。

“嗨，阿sir，我们又见面了”

她站在离我不远的地方，今天穿的是有些宽大的西装外套，她娇小的身子被衣服包裹着，像是偷穿大人衣服的小孩子。

我朝她点头示意，然后走过她，没有因为见到她而阻碍我要去吃猪脚饭的行程，但她一直在我身后跟着我，脚步不疾不徐，我是被狮子盯上的猎物，我不会被放走，虽然我不明白她来找我的原因和在，很显然她对我有着极大的兴趣，我大概很长时间不能见平井桃了，在甩开她之前。

她跟了我很久，我有些不耐烦了，我转过身对她说

“你跟着我干嘛？她愣了一下，可能很少会被人不耐烦的对待，以她的地位和能力，而后她脸上浮现出巨大的惊喜，怎么说，我想到了有受虐倾m的人，越被虐越开心，凑崎纱夏跑到我身边，眼神希冀地望着我。

“你终于主动跟我说话了”

我翻了一个有生以来最大的白眼，对着她，翻完我才有点后怕，我面对的这个人可不是普通人，是数十条人命的黑社会老大，我预备豁出去了，见招拆招，不走寻常路说不定更适合。

“你大老远跑来找我？就是为了我让我跟你说话？”

“对呀对呀，我就是这个意思”

她笑得干干净净，露出八颗牙齿，牙齿洁白又漂亮，我意识到她大概没有碰过毒，是个很聪明的人，很多时候，很多人都会被自己卖的东西给害死，但她绝不会。

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“我是说，为什么是我？”

“因为我觉得你很好看可以吗？你是我见过最好看的人了”

她相当坦白，赤裸裸地暴露她的目的，我想象到她会不会将我的脸完全剥去，泡在福尔马林里观赏，她的目的是这个吗？

“你是我见过活着会比死去的时候好看的人！”

她又补充了一句，我悬着的心才放了下来，这句话透露出她大概不会杀我，至少现在是，但也透露出她真的是个变态。

“你有病吧，人活着肯定比死去好看啊？尸体放久了会变成巨人观，变大变肿，很恶心好吗？”这可能是我这辈子反驳人最大声的一次，我胆子真的很大，我在赌，我赌她不会杀我，我赌她会对我越来越有兴趣。

“不一定，如果在腐败之前做成艺术品就好了”她依旧是笑着的，但是话里藏着一把利刃，划开我的身躯，直达我恐惧的根源。

“别说了，我猪脚饭都要吃不下了”我抬腿就走，视她为无物，她接着跟着我，在我旁边絮絮叨叨关于尸体的处理方法，我一点也没听进去，恶心感涌上来，她真的是个披着人皮的变态。

“我请你吃猪脚饭，你能不说了吗？我有点想吐”

她笑得很大声，听起来像是鹅叫一样的笑声，倘若平井桃他们在这边听到她的笑声多半会被吓到，她只有在极度兴奋的时候会这样笑，一般这个时候多半是要死人的。

“好！你请我吃饭！我就不讲”她笑嘻嘻的对我说。

坐在我常去的那个猪脚饭店里，她一直东张西望，像是一个好奇宝宝，对周遭的事物都充满了好奇感，正常人类的生活对她来说显得很特别。

我自顾自地吃着自己的猪脚饭，她一直在观察着我，没有动她的筷子，我在啃猪脚的间隙中抬头望她。

“你干嘛不吃？不是说要我请你吃饭吗？”

“我从来没吃过这样的东西，好吃吗？”

“你试试不就知道了？饭就摆在你面前”我没好气地说。

她若有所思的点了点头，拿起来筷子，尝试攻略那碗猪脚饭，吃第一口的时候，我看到她眼睛都亮了，这家猪脚饭是我的宝藏店，老板开了很多年，正宗又好吃，即使不喜欢吃猪脚的人，也会在这里打破自己的原则，我有这个信心。

等我吃完自己那碗饭，她也吃完了，咬着筷子看着我，

“我能吃第二碗吗？”

像个小孩子一样祈求妈妈给她买好吃的东西的表情出现在她脸上，活见鬼了。

我给她叫了第二碗，看着她吃完，她吃得有些着急，嘴角沾上了一些饭粒，我下意识地伸手把她嘴角的饭粒拭去，她呆住了，很显然，在她以前的人生里，很少会有人对她做这种动作，我可能是第一个。

我也意识到自己的动作有些逾越，她又笑了，我能看出来她眼里的真诚和开心，眼睛有少许湿润，圆润的眼球被水雾覆盖，我别过头不去看她，喊了老板买单，我一直在暗示我自己，她是脏街的主人，不要被她欺骗了，但眼神骗不了人，她确确实实是对我满是喜欢。

我安静地等她吃完，准备跟她一起走出门去，走出门的时候她恋恋不舍地望着猪脚，我等了她一会，就伸手把她拉出来，她的手腕很细，我这个时候才感觉到她其实非常瘦，我拉着她走了一段，她怔怔地望着我拉着她的地方，盯着我们皮肤相交的地方有些出神。

我松开了手，往前走去，她的声音从我的背后传来，有点悲怆的声音，风都吹不散的哀伤。

“很久没有人拉过我的手腕了，也没有人敢对我这么凶”她说。

“你今天让我很开心，我第一次见到你的时候，我就知道，你会让我很开心”

“你是不是有受虐倾向啊？”

她走到我身边，身影被路灯拉的很长，我们的影子交杂在一起。

“谢谢你”

“不用谢我，我没做什么，你别跟着我了，我要回家去了，你让你的人都撤了吧，别跟我回家。”我望着四周藏在黑暗中的无数双眼睛。

我回到家关上门，才敢开始大口呼吸，我的衣服被冷汗浸湿，深藏在我脊背里的恐惧此刻才敢肆意布满我的身体，我的手颤抖，我尚不清楚，这样背道而驰的做法，会不会让我能靠近她，获取更多的信息。

后来事实证明，我赌对了，凑崎纱夏确实对我有着极大的兴趣，对我的好奇让我变得安全，并且，我能够直接获取信息，而不会暴露桃的身份。

后来桃通过一些方式警告过我，叫我不要靠得太近，如果我一步踏错，我就会变得危险，我是走钢索的人，往前走往后走都需要小心谨慎，但是我没得选，时间已经来不及了，我们拖太久了，我必须尽快地获取有用的信息。

凑崎纱夏后面常常会出现在警局门口，俞定延知道了也没说什么，只是叫我小心行事，其他的同事并不知道她的身份，毕竟他们没有去过脏街，也不知道眼前的这个少女就是那条令警察相当头疼闻风丧胆的脏街老大。

她常跟着我，要我带她去吃好吃的店，也不会提其他无理的要求，除了第一次，后面她都是一个人来了，周围没有眼睛跟着，她相信我不会对她做什么。

我装作无所谓地随便她跟着，也不会顾忌她的感受，只吃我自己想要的，做我自己喜欢的事情，这让她对我更有好感了。

在一群虚以委蛇的人被奉承惯了的人，被像透明一样无所谓的对待，她不再是珍宝，这样反其道而行之，会让她感觉更舒服，会让她感觉，她是特别的。

我赌对了。她会透露给我一些她生活上的信息，虽然大多数都很无聊，但是拼凑起来，也算是个线索。

我也说过，叫她不要再跟着我，我们两的阵营对立，这不太好。

“我只想好好当个人民公仆，帮阿婆搬搬东西”

“我只是我而已，没有什么身份，在子瑜面前，我就是我而已”她吃着冰淇淋的时候回答我，夕阳的余晖打在她脸上，她显得更加干净无害了，越跟她相处，我越不敢相信，她会是那个杀人不眨眼的人，会是把尸体做成艺术品的人，她看起來太干净而纯粹了。

在她被我吸引的同时，我何尝不是也被她身上那份干净又危险的特质给吸引呢？谁也逃不过被罪恶吸引的漩涡，人类都想要偷吃禁果，越被禁止就越想得到，而凑崎纱夏就是伊甸园里诱惑你吃下禁果的那条蛇，我变成了夏娃。

我有些开始迷失我自己，在这段关系里，我让她感受到了特别，她身上迷人的特质一步步将我攻略，并不是刻意地展现，就是在不经意间，在你没有防备的时候，剧毒的曼陀罗诱惑你走向她，摘下她剧毒花瓣的时候，手会被刺破，毒液渗入你的血液里，深入你的四肢百骸。

我不知道该相信传闻还是相信我的眼睛，我的眼睛看到的她，确实是无害且可爱的，吃到好吃的冰淇淋会兴奋地跺脚，在路边遇到柴犬的时候总是会很高兴摸摸狗狗的头，还会蹲下来跟狗狗对视汪汪叫，一时间分不清到底谁是狗，她喜欢跳人行道的格子，跳过去了就会很开心，跳不过去脸上的表情会变得很幽怨，生动，灵活，人情味十足，纯粹和洁净。

我有些后悔靠近她，我忽略了我自己的定力，我陷入了她给予我的所有，我们本是敌对，是我的贪心和急功近利把我推下了深渊，我被困住了。

我努力地不表露我自己的情绪，不跟任何人坦白，大概只有凑崎纱夏自己知道，身边的这个小警察已经有点沦陷了，直到桃给我传来消息，她依旧让我到那颗大榕树下，我确保了没人跟着我之后，拿出了里面防水的塑料信封袋，揣进怀里，离开那个地方，路过冰店的时候，我还打包了一份炒冰，在警局外有眼睛，我必须做到位。

我到了局里才敢把信封拿出来，信上说，凑崎纱夏预备交易一批军火，买家是一个女人，不知道名字，她来找过凑崎几次，身份查不到，只知道势力很大，就连凑崎纱夏也要对她礼让三分，交易时间在星期五，脏街东边的仓库里，这是一举能够抓住凑崎纱夏的机会，只要涉及到军*火，我们就可以调动军队，潜伏进去，在不惊动她们的情况下，包围她们，桃已经掌握了证据，只要她们交易，她的任务就结束了，她就能重获新生。

交易的前两天，凑崎纱夏来找我了，央求我带她去吃那家椰子冰，我和她坐在炒冰店里，空调吹得我有点起鸡皮疙瘩，她倒是吃得很开心，一脸享受，

“子瑜，如果我不见了，你会伤心吗？”

我一时间没有办法给出答案，她的坏结局就是我的好结局，她见我沉默，笑了一下，也没有接着问。

“你别死就好了，别死，”我听见自己说，身为一个警察对着黑老大说，你别死就好了，实在是违背常理，但我们的相处本就是违背常理，不应该存在的。

她笑得很好看，眼睛晶莹剔透，一派透彻，无数的星光被锁进她眼里，她眉眼生得锋利，但是笑起来又极其温柔，是包裹着精美糖纸的甜蜜毒药，我甘愿吞了下去。

“好，我不会死的，你也不会死”她在吃冰的间隙中开口说，混合着冰沙有些含糊不清，但是我听清了。

在那天晚上，我将自己彻底交付于她，她的手指在我身上游走连连，我们的呼吸交错在一起，肺里吸入的都是对方的气息，她深入我的时候，我止不住颤抖，脸被泪水布满，我受制于警察这个身份，无法拯救她，我是注定要抓她的人，但是我又陷入她无法自拔，我望向她的眼，她的眼也被打湿，睫毛湿润，眼泪滴到我身上，滚烫炙热。

到达的时候，她一遍又一遍地喊着我的名字，

“子瑜，子瑜”我一遍遍耐心地回应，渴望填满她的空虚和不安。

我们在痛苦和错误之中相爱，是悬崖，是能把我们烧死的火焰，是子弹，是我对自己的审判。

事后，我抱着她，她极其不安地缩在我怀里，脱去所有身份，只剩下脆弱和不堪，我是拯救她的神，我是她唯一的救赎，也是要抓她的人，我是拯救者也是审判者。

理智和情感，在我的脑内不断斗争，但，我始终是个警察。

我无能为力，我不愿去想，同样的结局我想过数十次，没有两全其美的法子，结局明朗直观。

交易那天，我和南是前锋，志效是狙击手，先行潜伏到了现场，我和南在去的车上都有点沉默，南突然开口，

“如果我回不来了，我想你把我抽屉里的东西给一个人，我想我死了，她应该会出现的”

“南，你别说这种话”

“你知道的，这次任务很危险，我们有可能都回不来”

我叹了口气，问她：

“要给的人是谁”

“她叫平井桃，我的女朋友，她消失很久了，从四年前，无声无息的，妈的，我找了很久都找不到她，王八蛋，死了也说一声啊，操他妈的”

南有些哽咽，一句话爆了三四句句粗口，她有些控制不住情绪了。

“你见到这个王八蛋，一定要帮我给她一巴掌，对她说：

“不遵守承诺的王八蛋，爱情骗子，骗完就跑，操你妈的！”

我意识到平井桃和南是一对的时候，我们已经在出发的车上了，箭在弦上，不得不发，我没有了退路，我什么话也不能说，我不能暴露桃是卧底的这个事情，在任务结束之前。

最好的结局就是，我们完成任务，她们就能重逢了。

“还是留着命，你自己打她吧”我说。

我们先行进到了厂房里面，军队在脏街外围等待我们的信号，周围极为安静，水管滴水声不断响起，我们的心都悬在半空中，手用力地握着枪支，一片寂静，是大戏即将要开演前的宁静，一场大戏即将拉开帷幕。

厂房大门被拉开，脚步声逐渐清晰。

她们出现了，我们今夜的目标，买方，南的爱人，还有我的。

但事情的走向，与我们预想的不符，她们的手上没有任何交易的东西，这不是一场军火交易，我意识到，这是一场捕猎，她们对我们的。

我们布下的陷阱，其实吞没的是我们自己，她们早就设好了局，让我们自己跳进来。

我能做的最后的事情，就是让在外面的朴志效和军队撤退，她们发现了，她们知道，我们失败了。

我们面对数十把枪，无能为力，我们脆弱得不堪一击，潜伏在厂房里的同志都被枪顶着头。

凑崎纱夏早就策划好了，她从受害者变成了捕猎者，狮子终究是狮子，给兔子展现脆弱的喉咙，也只是为了捕获兔子。

她就是个变态。

当我见到买方的时候，才明白，策划不是从我和凑崎纱夏第一次见面开始的。

是从我救下的那个人质开始的，买方我认识，她叫林娜琏，是我救下的那个人质。

“嗨，子瑜警官，好久不见，你过得好吗？”林娜琏朝我打招呼，我被事实冲击到讲不出话。

“啊，好显然，你过得不太行，不然为什么会跪在地上呢？”林娜琏走到我面前，我跪在地上，双手抱头，她蹲下来脸靠得我很近，气息喷洒在我脸上，一派嘲弄，她们将警察当傻子一样耍。

凑崎纱夏站在她身后，没有动，她观赏着这一切，我的动作，我脸上的表情，我的脆弱，我的窘态，我的自以为是，此刻都被她如数捕捉。

我终究是戏子，沉迷在戏里的人，但她不是，她是头脑清明的观众，是用掌声迷惑戏子的人。

南看到桃的时候，眼眶一下就红了，她的牙齿大力地咬着下唇，眼睛鼓突，死盯着桃，她浑身颤抖，找了四年的恋人此刻正观赏她像囚犯一样跪在地上，这到底发生了什么，她不明白。

桃站在白炽灯下，灯光照出她的轮廓，她望着名井南没有表情，眼神空洞，毫无生机，好像从来不认识，好像她们从未相爱。

“你知道吗？我玩过一个游戏，非常地好玩，就是让一个警察杀了他身边的人，规则就是他不杀，我一定有办法让他身边的人交代出放在我身边的卧底是谁，比起查出卧底，我更加喜欢折磨警察，让他们做他们最不想做的事情，变成他们最不喜欢的人，一个警察变成一个罪犯，很好玩吧？”林娜琏说。

“好玩你妈”我咬着牙说，然后被旁边的人大力地击打肚子，疼痛从小腹传来，我痛到几乎说不出话。

“在这里顶嘴，可不会有好下场哦，你跟你爸爸这一点倒是很像呢”

林娜琏的话里都是嘲弄，她将我们玩弄于股掌之间，所有的线索被我串连，她就是让我父亲进监狱的人，逼迫他杀掉自己同伴的人，让他的余生在几平米的窄小牢房度过，让他余生被罪恶感所包围。

我救了她，我救了一个把我父亲送入监狱里的人，我害了我自己。

“子瑜，你太善良了”老师对我说过的话，此刻被我想起，我是被我自己害死的，被我自己的善良，愚笨，心软。

“我们今天来玩另外一个游戏，你说出警方放在我们这里的卧底，我就把你身边的这个小警察放出去，反之，她就死”

枪在林娜琏话语落下的那一刻，抵上了南的太阳穴。

“我们故意走漏风声，让你们以为是军火交易，哎呀，不是啦，就是一场游戏，好玩的游戏，你们真的好容易被骗哦，好笨！”

林娜琏捂着嘴笑得很大声，声音是女孩子惯有的撒娇口吻，但谁都知道，她跟凑崎纱夏一样，是个彻头彻尾的变态。

“我数十下，你不说我就要开枪了哦，我答应你，只要你说，我就放你们走，你望下你身边的人，死一个好呢？还是死一群好呢？要考虑清楚哦，时间不多了，子瑜”

林娜琏的声音依旧娇滴滴的，抛给我的却是极为残忍的选项，我选不出来。

供出桃，我们功亏一篑，不供出她，队里的人都得死。

依旧没有两全其美的方法，从前没有，现在也没有。

在她数到3的时候，桃对我笑了，桃缓慢地点了点头，如释重负的样子，她替我做了选择。

她也不想这样活着了，她的面具戴得太久了，是时候摘下来了，这是最好的选项，对我们来说，是，对她来说，也是。

“平井桃，”我在林娜琏数到一的时候开了口，我的头抵在地上，我不愿去看平井桃的脸，她兴奋地跳起来，她在这场游戏里得到了她想要的结果。

“好玩，你们可真好玩，太傻了吧，我说的你就信？”

枪声响起，人应声倒地，她下令开了枪，将我和南之外的人全数击毙，她是游戏的boss，她游走在规则之外，这个游戏没有规则。

“不！”我痛苦地呼喊，我绝望地嗥叫，像野兽一样，在厂房里经久不去，周围只剩下我的哭声，世界像是都安静了。

我满脸泪水，表情痛苦地到扭曲，我的心脏被人扭成一团，像是一把利刃直插我心房，我被痛苦吞噬，我的痛苦是别人的快乐。

我只知道哀号，我什么都做不了。

凑崎纱夏看到我被折磨，无动于衷，我的脆弱是她的养分，我的脆弱让她变得更兴奋，我哭得越丑，她越开心。

从始至终，她就没爱过我，只是一场游戏而已，另类的好玩游戏。

我的余生都会被罪恶感给折磨，像我的父亲一样，我的软弱，我的选择，害死了一队人。

桃走过来蹲在南面前，她们都没有阻止她，她用力地拥抱南，在最后的时候，桃用手摸上南的脸，对她说：

“对不起，让你等太久了，我爱你”

她们四目相对，她们等了四年，等到了这一眼，桃用手捂住了南的眼睛，一声枪响，血液喷洒在我和南的身上，温热的，熟悉的，上一秒，还在我们熟悉的人的身体里，下一秒，就到了我们皮肤的表面。

南闭着眼，泣不成声，她止不住呜咽，她找了四年，见了十分钟，人就死了，她被残酷的事实轰击着心脏开出一个大洞。

凑崎纱夏这个时候才动了，她走到我面前，抓起我的头发，疼痛迫使我望向她。

“你好傻，真的”

“你知道我有多想把你做成一件标本吗？”

“你太傻了，不适合当警察，很容易没命的，知道吗？阿sir”

她的话给了我最致命的一刀，这对我来说，太痛苦了，我的脑子痛到几乎快要裂开，我的心脏像是被粉碎，我的血肉被硬生生地拉扯出我的身体，我没有灵魂了。

我自以为的爱，结果只是别人的一个游戏。

林娜琏和凑崎纱夏的目的达到了，死的人死了， 活的人也不会好好活。

活的人会被自己折磨，自己是自己的审判者，这场游戏，折磨了我和南的余生。

我们不是结束，也不是开始，游戏将继续进行。


End file.
